


Off to Eton

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Shorts [10]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Coming Out, Father Figures, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Thomas Adores the Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: September 1934:George was quiet as the car pulled up by the gates of Eton College.





	Off to Eton

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little back to school fic for George and his favourite Butler, quite aptly released on the day the Hogwarts express leaves Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters. Apologies if it's not quite right, I was ill when I wrote it and I'm still not 100% while editing it, I do hope that you enjoy it nonetheless. :)

September 1934: 

George was quiet as the car pulled up by the gates of Eton College. He had been chatting quite enthusiastically to Thomas on the train, having insisted that Thomas travelled with him in first class. If he was finally going to his grandfather’s old school, then he wanted his favourite Butler to be with him for the journey. He bade goodbye to his cousins and grandparents at Downton Abbey and his mother had come with him to the Station to see him off. Thomas had put George’s trunk in the carriage as Lady Mary had hugged and kissed her son goodbye, then they had waved to her as the train pulled away in the direction of Berkshire. 

The train journey passed with George telling Thomas about how much he was looking forward to learning History and Classics, George re-telling his favourite stories from Greek mythology and saying how excited he was to read about the discoveries in Egypt. Thomas smiled indulgently. When George had heard about the splendid discoveries in Tutankhamen’s tomb, he had come running into the Servant’s Hall to tell Thomas. Thomas had had vague memories of reading about Howard Carter and Lord Canarvon’s discoveries back in 1922, but, given events, it had meant very little to him at the time; but seeing the light that came to George’s eyes as he told Thomas about new facts he had found while reading in the Crawley’s Library had given Thomas a new appreciation for the discoveries. George's enthusiasm had been infectious and he had often persuaded Thomas and Sybbie to take part in re-enacting the Amarna Period with Sybbie’s dolls. Thomas smiled fondly at the memory. 

The moment they’d left the station and Thomas had put his trunk in the boot of the car, George seemed subdued. He had barely spoken on the short journey from the station to the college.  
“What’s the matter, Master George?” Thomas asked, concerned.  
George looked down at his feet, his eyes slowly filling with tears.  
“I don’t want you to go, Mister Barrow.”  
“Hey, what’s this? Why not?” Thomas took out an handkerchief and offered it to George. George dabbed at his eyes.  
“I don’t know anyone here, what if they don’t like me? What if they pick on me? You’re my best friend, Mister Barrow, what if I don’t have any friends here?”  
Despite his concern, Thomas was touched that George thought him a friend.  
“Of course you’ll have friends, nobody knows anybody when they first go to school, but you’re a bright and kind boy, you’ll have no problem finding friends.”  
George smiled.  
“You think so?”  
“I know so.” Thomas smiled back.  
“Thank you, Mister Barrow.” George hugged him. “There’s something else too.” George said as he pulled back, his voice lowered conspiratorially.  
“What’s that, Master George?”  
“You know the way Mama loves Henry? Well, I think I feel like that, but about other boys. There’s nothing wrong with that, is there?”  
Thomas patted George on the shoulder.  
“Nothing at all, Master George, I’m prepared to bet that many of the boys you meet here feel exactly the same way, but please be careful who you trust, although I wouldn’t use that against you, there are many who would. I know, because it’s happened to me often enough.”  
George’s eyes went wide.  
“You mean you’re like me?”  
Thomas nodded.  
“I’m not going to pretend it’ll be easy, but I know that any boy would be lucky to have you as his friend, Master George.”  
George smiled.  
“Thank you, Mister Barrow.”  
“My pleasure. Write to me, please? Tell me how you’re getting on?”  
“Of course I will.”  
“Good. Have a good term, Master George.”  
“I will.” George smiled. “I’m going to miss you, Mister Barrow.”  
“I’ll miss you too, Master George.” 

Thomas gave him a final hug, before he stepped back and got back into the car. He waved to George until he rounded the corner. Only then did he let the tears fall.


End file.
